


Kiss It Better

by electriceell



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriceell/pseuds/electriceell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evening out Jack says something wrong, but he may just be able to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

They had been stepping out together for almost a month now, and Phryne was happy to say that, despite her fears, everything was going swimmingly. She and Jack were still wonderful friends and partners and Phryne was happy to find their ongoing banter continued throughout the relationship, from the station, to the morgue, to the boudoir, they were always matching wit, going head to head.

Actually, it had been going so well that it wasn’t even a question if they were going the same place at the end of the night, just a simple “yours or mine?”

It had been almost a week since Jack and Phryne had seen each other, with an uptick in Phryne’s social obligations and the handful of lower profile cases she was working on and the demand for Jack’s presence at the courthouse. They had finally found an evening to spend together when Aunt Prudence had called to remind Phryne of the benefit she was expected to be at. 

Phryne heaved a sigh after hanging up with her Aunt. She really could be a thorn in the side, Phryne reflected. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to spend another night without me Jack.” Phryne grumbled at Jack when he Hugh handed over the phone at the station.

“And why is that, Miss Fisher? Found someone better to pass the time with?”

Jack’s quip stung a bit and she was tempted to tell him she had indeed, but she held her tongue and explained the situation.

Knowing his last comment had stung, Jack assured her that he could suffer through an evening at one of Mrs. Stanley’s benefits if it meant he got to spend time with her.

Despite her continued assurances that he didn’t have to come, Jack insisted that he would accompany her. Phryne was used to attending these galas and soirées alone and she bloody well enjoyed herself, but there was something to be said for having Jack there. He enjoyed her sarcastic comments in ways that Aunt P had yet to come appreciate. Phryne was delighted that Jack was coming, but tried to keep it out of her voice. She didn’t think he deserved to know how happy he made her after his snide remark. 

When Jack showed up at Wardlow, Mr. Butler promptly answered the door and showed Jack in. As he entered, Phryne descended the stairs, with all her normal verve; she looked beautiful, as usual, but was dressed in a much more conservative dress than he had ever seen her wear before. It looked like a dress Mrs. Collins would wear. Not there was anything wrong with the way she dressed. It was just quite a shock on Phryne.

Jack shot Phryne an inquisitive look, but she either didn’t notice or chose to ignore it.

“Are you ready to go?” Phryne asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Miss Fisher.” Jack offered Phryne his arm and led her out to the Hispano. 

They made it to Mrs. Stanley’s in one piece and enjoyed an evening of fine food, good wine, and each other’s company. All in all, Jack thought, it was one of his more successful ventures into Phryne’s world. They drank too much, talked to many interesting people, and even danced a few times. It had been lovely to hold Phryne in his arms in public, Jack thought. He had no desire to claim her as ‘his’ per se, but Jack liked being seen with her, liked other people seeing that he got to be with her.

By the time Phryne was motoring them home in the Hispano, both she and Jack were a little tipsy. On her porch, Phryne dug into her bag to find her keys and felt Jack’s lean back press against her and his lips found her neck.

Forgetting her task, Phryne purred her approval and arched her neck to allow Jack better access. Turning around, Phryne wrapped her arms around Jack under his jacket and kissed him in earnest, slipping her hands into the back of his trousers and grinding her hips against his burgeoning erection.

“I think we better get inside, Miss Fisher, before I have to arrest us for public indecency,” Jack growled.

Finally locating her keys, Phryne toppled through the door, Jack close behind her. She had him up against the door in a matter of seconds, rocking her hips against him, pressing her tongue against his lips as they began to kiss passionately. After a few minutes (or hours or days, who was counting really?) Phryne began to lead the way to her boudoir. Jack’s feet knew the way almost as well as Phryne’s, but they still stumbled a few times, due to the alcohol, the intoxicating company, or, most likely, a combination of the two. 

When they made it to Phryne’s bedroom, Jack reached to flip on the lights, but Phryne stopped him. Jack was surprised, despite his early objections to it, they now usually made love with the lights on so they could see each other better. 

Unperturbed by this slight peculiarity, Jack allowed Phryne to back him up to the bed as her fingers worked open the buttons of his shirt. His jacket and waistcoat had already been shed “but where?” Jack thought for just a moment until Phryne’s wicked fingers found the buttons of his fly.

Keenly aware that she was quite overdressed, Jack’s fingers searched for the fastening on Phryne’s dress. Deftly, he pulled down the zipper and pushed her dress off her shoulders. While she was stepping out of her gown, Jack began to kiss first her collarbone, then down her arm. He stopped immediately when he found the large bruise blooming from Phryne’s arm, an angry purple and red, about the size of a man’s fist. 

“What in the hell happened here Phryne?” Jack demanded.

“It’s nothing, really, Jack darling! Just ignore it!” 

Phryne’s fingers found Jack’s erect penis and it was all he could do to not just ignore the bruise and let his body do the thinking. Grabbing her wrists and gently pulling her hands up, holding them in his. Jack kissed the bruise and asked again, “What happened, darling?”

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Phryne jerked her hands away from Jack and flopped down on her bed in a huff.

“It’s nothing Jack! I was pursuing an adulterer and he decided that punching me was far preferable than being caught. He waited for me as I turned a corner and sucker punched me.” Sitting up, Phryne caught the concerned look in Jack’s eye she added, “Well don’t look so worried, love, a fist to the throat and knee to the groin quickly incapacitated him.”

“You should have told me you were pursuing someone!”

“Why ever would I do that?”

“Because I could have protected you.” Jack knew it was a mistake the minute it left his mouth. It was just that he was concerned. He wanted to keep her safe, but he knew he said the wrong thing.

“Protect me? Protect ME?” She was on her feet. “See here Jack Robinson, I don’t need you or anyone else, certainly no man, to protect me,” she spit the word 'man' and held up her index finger to silence his response, “I don’t want you to protect me; I am revolted by the thought of you protecting me,” he made to cut her off again, but her look silenced him, “I know you think it’s a sign of love, but to me, it’s an assertion of control. And I cannot live that way again.”

Jack took a step back from Phryne, giving her the distance he knew she needed. “I’m sorry, Phryne, but I’m not just some man, I am not René,” the name burned in his throat, “and you knew what I meant. I know you can take care of yourself, I just don’t want you to be taken away from me or Jane or any of the rest of your family.”

Jack took a deep breath, unsure if he was making another mistake, forging on nonetheless.

“What scares you more? My wanting to keep you safe making you feel trapped or knowing that I love you?”

The look in Phryne’s eyes could have killed. A statement like that from any other man would have certainly led to his immediate expulsion from her bed and her life. Hell, Lin Chung had made a statement nowhere near as forward as this one and she had managed to get his marriage back on track. But Jack was right. He wasn't just some man. He was her Jack. 

Advancing on him quickly, Phryne raised her hand, as if to slap him, but instead found herself grabbing him by the back of the head and pulling him in for a searing kiss. She backed him up on to the red chair and straddled his hips.

“How about I give you a bruise to match mine?” Phryne mumbled as she bit Jack’s shoulder, just a little harder than was necessary, but not hard so hard that it wasn’t incredibly erotic. 

“Or do you want to be the one giving me bruises?” She whispered into his neck as she nipped and sucked at his pulse point. He knew he should be worried about the rather evident mark Miss Fisher was leaving on him, but she planted an image in his mind that was almost too arousing to bare. 

Nudging Phryne’s head aside, Jack worked to mirror the bruise she just made on his neck. His hands moved down to her still covered breasts, making quick work of her brazier. With his mouth still working furiously on her neck, Jack’s hand softly grasped Phryne’s breasts before quickly pinching her nipples. Her sharp gasp made him pull back, but she let out a breathy laugh and quickly pulled him in for a kiss. With Phryne nipping at his lips and grinding down into him, Jack thought he would explode. 

Normally Jack would take care of Phryne first, would pleasure her with his hands and his mouth, but now didn’t seem the time. 

Pushing Phryne into a standing position Jack tore her knickers down her legs, turned her around, and pushed her upper body down onto the chair he had just been seated in. 

“Are you sure bruising is what you want?” Jack asked quietly, seriously.

“Yes darling. And you’re sweet for asking. Makes me wonder if you’re up to it.”

He could hear the smirk in her voice, knew she said it to goad him. Well, Jack was never one to back down from one of Miss Fisher's challenges. 

Grabbing her roughly by hips with one hand, Jack lined himself up and slid into Phryne. The moan she couldn’t quite suppress set him motion, slamming in deeper. He pulled almost all the way out of her and, as he thrust into her again he slipped his free hand between her legs. Phryne almost came when he started to circle her clit while continuing his rough movements inside of her. Jack set a punishing rhythm, sinking his fingers into Phryne’s hips and pulling her even closer, as if to meld their bodies into one. 

A moan tore through Jack has he climaxed, loving the feeling of coming inside Phryne. At the sound of his pleasure, Phryne let go and bit into her own palm as she came violently.

After floating back down to Earth, Jack wobbled over to the bed and plopped down pulling Phryne with him. 

Noticing the bruises on her hips, he was startled. Had he really done that to her?

Phryne could tell trouble was brewing from the tense set of Jack’s jaw and brow, the space he put between them. “What is it darling?”

“I’ve hurt you.” Jack said, eying the bruises that perfectly matched his long fingers. “I am no better than René.” He hung his head at that. He had said he had wanted to protect her, but, God, he done the opposite.

“Darling, no!” Phryne exclaimed, “You brought me pleasure so intense it was almost painful, but you surely didn’t hurt me. You are **nothing** like René. This was what I wanted, what I needed right now. I hope it was as enjoyable for you as it was for me,” a note of worry hung in her voice.

In response, Jack kissed her and brought his body to lie next to hers. "It's just all new to me," he muttered against her skin, blushing slightly. They cuddled closer, kissing the bruises they had made; loving the marks they had left on each other, the marks that had been left on them. Jack pulled Phryne to him, ever so gently, it warmed Phryne's heart, particularly in juxtaposition to what they had just done. She trusted him enough to be rough with her body and gentle with her soul.

When she heard his breathing even out and assumed he was asleep, Phryne whispered, “I’m not scared of being trapped by you or being loved by you. I’m afraid that I am in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo... this has been knocking around my head for a while. Not as smutty as I thought it was going to be, but there you go. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
